Harry With Ginny And Children
by A marauderette
Summary: Harry Potter wants to marry Ginny Weasley and make her life happy.Its a crap summary but please r&r. If you r&r plz plz plz plz plz plz give me tips plz im begging you just give me tips anyway plz plz plz even if you dont read it rated M for saftey reason
1. Lunch at home and moving home

Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing of JK. Rowling or Warner Bros

* * *

Journal 9/10/09

My name is Ginny Molly Weasley I am 20 and here is my life story well part of it

I was at my parent's house for lunch, as usual on a Sunday afternoon, when Hermione waved at me. She must have arrived with Ron. They had started dating in Hogwarts and hadn't managed to drive each other crazy yet.

At the moment I'm dating Harry and I still live at my parent's house but I really hope that Harry will ask me to move in with him soon.

Harry just came through the door with Hermione and Ron. He came up to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey babe" said Harry to Ginny

"Hey" Said Ginny

"Will you move in with me?"

"Of course"

He looked deeply into my eyes for a moment and kissed me tenderly on the lips when we broke apart

"Do you really love me?" Ginny asked

"Well would I ask you to move in with me?" Harry said "Do you wanna get married or move in first?" He added

"Um dunno why" Ginny asked

He bent down on one knee and said "Ginny Molly Weasley will you marry me?" He pulled out a box with a 9 carrot gold ring with some diamonds round it.

"Yes" said Ginny she turned around and everyone was at the kitchen door all of a sudden everyone cheered. My mum came over and hugged me "congratulations" she squeezed me so hard that I could hardly breathe "Mum let me go please" she finally let me go and she pulled by Hermione me hugged her. I got pulled away again but this time by Harry and when she turned around he started kissing me passionately when we broke apart he "I love you" I just replied "Ditto" (AN: if you don't know what that means it means the same for you to)

"Do you wanna go and sort your stuff out then we can go?" asked

Ginny

* * *

Journal, same day

Harry "Yeah I'll be right back" said Ginny. I went over to my mum "Mum I'm going to pack my stuff and leave is that ok with you?" she just nodded so I went upstairs to my room I haven't got that much stuff no more since I got rid of most of it last year. I only had three full big boxes full of my stuff and a suitcase for my clothes. I levitated my stuff downstairs since I couldn't be bothered to take it down and come back up for more I seen Harry sat downstairs in the kitchen with Hermione and Ron, Fred and Angelina with a daughter called Aimee, George and Katie with twins called Cara and Chloe, Bill and Fleur with a son called Matt. Matt, Chloe, Cara and Aimee all were in a corner playing and the adults were all chatting about somewhat or another he stood up when he saw me and came over and helped me.

"Harry it's only a few boxes I can do it myself-" but he silenced me by kissing me after we broke apart he took them anyway. I said goodbye to everyone and apperated to Harry's and my new home.

Anyway

Love

The girl who has got a new home

* * *

Journal 9/10/09

I have just found out that Harry's house is huge and I mean huge when I say it. I unpacked my stuff and then Harry noticed this our conversation went a bit like this

Harry: Anything in there about me?

Me: of course I wouldn't agree to marry you otherwise would I Potter.

Or am I just doing it for your money. I added smugly

Harry: I hope not because I love you to bits. And at that point he pulled me off to OUR bedroom and we some business which you or no one else can no about. But I think you already know about

See you got to finish unpacking

Ginny

* * *

Journal 10/10/09

I have now finished unpacking and my mum came round earlier today to discuss wedding stuff. We finally decided on:

1. Going to have a wedding in the winter time

2. We are having one in the church unlike Hermione's where she will if she ever gets married to Ron at the Burrow

3. I'm going shopping with Hermione for my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses in two days time

4. My bridesmaids are Lav and Parvati, Chloe and Cara since they are the only two little girls who can walk

5. Best man is Charlie because I trust him most

6. Maid of Honor is Hermione

7. Ring Bearer is Matt he is so cute

8. I am having a formal wedding

9. Mum has a dress but she thinks I can have my own wedding dress if I want one thank-god hers is totally old fashioned

10. I am having a wedding dress

11. My bridesmaid dresses are

12.

Ginny xx

* * *

Journal

My mum has been around here every waking hour its unbelieveble I don't get any time with Harry so I was shocked when Harry was supposed to go to work this morning. He went out the door after about five minutes later he came back through the door

Me: I thought you're supposed to be at work?

Him: I am but I'm Harry bloody potter I can miss work if I want to

Me half laughing: you're right about that, so what do you want to do

Him: I have something in mind follow me

I followed him in to the bedroom he went over by the windows and shut the curtains because he has those big long windows then he made his way over to the bed and jumped on me he pulled my trousers off and my underwear and I pulled of his smart black trousers and I think you know where this is going.

* * *

Gin xx

Journal

12/10/09

OMG I think im pregnant I have the test and everthing. I hope Harry wants a baby or he is in trouble if I am pregnant I'm taking the test now………… I'm not pregnant. Yay

* * *


	2. Potter Reborn?

Chapter 2

I own nothing of Harry Potter

My name is Ginny Molly Weasley I am 20 and here is my life story well part of it. This is diary 2

At the moment this is a brief outline of what has happened to me so far

Harry has asked me to move in with him

Harry has asked me to marry him

I thought I was pregnant but I wasn't

I'll carry on with my diary entries from here

Journal

13/10/09

When Harry came home from work that day I asked him if he wanted children our convo went a little like this

Me: Harry?

Him halfway eating a pastie: Hmmmmmm

Me: Do you want children?

Him: of course

Me: When?

Him: About a few months after the wedding I suppose

Me: Same here

Gin xx

Journal

Same day

I've been thinking I do want children and I have thought of a list of names

Lilly

James

Molly

Alex

Ellie

I can't think of any others at the moment

Gin xx

Journal

13/10/09

Me and Harry were doing our business and I kinda accidently got pregnant I'm sure of it cause I have done 2 pregnancy tests to make sure, I'm scared. Harry came home and I was all shaken up

Harry: Whats up?

Me: I'm pregnant

Harry: What?

Me: You heard me I'm pregnant

Harry: That's good isn't it?

Me: Yes but not this soon

At that point I blacked out

Harry shaking me: Ginny? Ginny?

Ginny xx

Journal

14/10/09

When I woke the next day I was in hospital and Harry was sat next to me asleep on the bed with his head in his elbows

Me shaking Harry: Harry?

Harry: Hmm o your awake how are you feeling?

Me: Fine

Harry: Do you want me to stay here or call in to work

Me: I'm fine, you go if you want I was going to go to my mums today

Harry: I'll come with you and miss work

Me: Okay but shouldn't you phone in or something

Harry: Yeah, I'll send a letter saying I got food poisoning I'll get a few days off then

Me: Okay

Gone home now

Pregnant girl

Gin xx

15/10/09

Journal

I'm having a family dinner to tell everyone my good news

Ginny xx

Journal

Same day

They took it quite well

Ginny xx

Journal

15/10/09

Got my new wedding dress when I ordered it out of a catolauge today it came to our house today. It is a white strapless long flowey dress. Size 14 cause I'm pregnant and I will proberly be bigger then but I got a 12 aswell. It has little white faint snowflakes on it. I'm going to show it to Harry tonight. He loved it!

Journal

Same day

Mum has gone mental and knitting me little socks and things for the baby I am going to the doctors tomorrow and seeing weather I am actully pregnant even though I bought another pregnancy test to make sure and that was a possitive.

Ginny xx

Journal

Next day

Went to the docs definatly pregnant but I don't want to know the gender yet but I will soon I still got to get over the shock off me getting pregnant.

Me xxxxxxxxx

Next day

At the doctors

Journal

Harry is really happy about it and I am glad as well now I have thought about it. I am really excited I have been told it's twins. I am so excited now.i am having twins! YAY!

Pregnant with twins

Ginny

18/10/09

Journal

I am not telling mum or dad or anyone else neither is Harry were going to keep it to ourselfs and have it for ourselves until I actually have them.

Ginny xx

24/20/09

Journal

Mum is still knitting the socks but now she has started on jumpers as wel it is really embarrassing cause when ever go shopping with her she makes a big fuss over baby clothes. so now I don't go shopping with her.

Ginny xx

26th

Journal

I love Harry he just came off work and said he can't come to work for a while cause he is staying home to look after me! My weddings tomorrow!


	3. The wedding and pregnant?

**Chapter 3**

**Wedding day part 1**

OMG IT IS MY WEDDING DAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S MY DAY WENT A LITTLE BIT LIKE THIS.

I was sat on my bed with Hermionie at the burrow and she was putting my hair up into a bun with loose curls in it is lush when it comes out though. I am in my dressing gown so I don't get the dress dirty or creased. All my brothers all of a sudden came into the room and I gasped "What have I got an extra head?" I asked Ron shook his head and said "No but your hair is blonde not red by the way"

"Aaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hermionie what did you do?"

"Uh I kinda used a muggle function and dyed your hair" Hermionie said

"Well can you like die it back like now?" asked Ginny

"Uh sure but you got to rewash it"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to dye it?"

"I dunno it seemed a good idea at the time"

"Ok"

So I went to the shower to rewash my hair but it took a few minutes because I used magic to wash it. After about twenty minutes my hair was washed and styled. It was styled into bun with loose curls. My make-up was on and my dress on and we were making our way to the church.

When we got to the church everyone "Ooooohhhhhed" and "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhed" because it was so beautifully decorated it had tinsel and snowflakes everywhere the church cushions seats were white instead of red. Everything was white it looked really posh but really nice at the same time. I went to the dressing room thanking god Harry hasn't seen me yet. I went over to the mirror to check my make-up and my hair it looked perfect. I looked perfect I hope I look perfect enough for my new husband, Harry I thought.

Just then Hermionie walked in the door and broke my thoughts.

"I was just told to come and get you for your wedding by Molly" said Hermionie

"Ok coming Mionie" I replied and she waited at the door for me but as I got up I was caught on the chair with my dress but I never realised it so my dress ripped, I screamed, Hermionie screamed, Mum came running in shouting "WHATS WRONG, OH MY GOD THE WEDDING IS RUINED" When she saw my dress ripped she repared it with her wand _"reparo"_ she muttered and the dress was fixed and I gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks" I gasped and I made my way out off the door following my mum and Hermionie they went inside the church and I saw Harry at the top with Charlie and Ron and Mionie. Everyone else from my family in the seats all dressed up smart. Just then the music started and Dad took my arm to take me down the aisle with my bridesmaids behind me. Blah blah you know the wedding drift but I loved the bit where Harry said "I do" and replied "I do." and we kissed.WE KISSED!

Me and Harry danced until 9 ish then Harry goes "I booked a room do you wanna go there" I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and while he carried me we went to a Hotel called La Tipton I was feeling pains but I didn't want to tell Harry in case it worried him so I kept quiet about it. These pains kept coming on quite quickly in the end I had to tell Harry and he went a bit mental

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD PAINS..." shouted Harry "Ginny? Ginny? OMG are you dead?" I went blank then

1 day and 11 Hours later

When I woke up I was in St Mungos in a hospital nightgown and Harry was asleep in the chair with his head led on the bed I started to feel really sorry for him that I was led here pregnant and he was so worried about me that he brought me here and stayed here with until I woke up. A nurse came over to check on me then.

"Are you ok?" said the nurse and Harry woke with a start

"Yeah what was wrong with me?" I asked

"Your babies nearly died so we did an operation on you the babies are ok now" replied the nurse

"Will they still live" I asked she just nodded

"How long have I been here?" I asked

"A day and 11 hours" said Harry looking at his watch

I gave a low whistle and the nurse went to do something or another.

"Have you been here for a whole day and 11 hours then?" I asked and he just nodded sheepishly

My family walked in then. Fred with Angelia, George with Katie, Charlie with his new girlfriend Kalea, Ron hand in hand with Hermionie, Mum and dad, Percy on his own, but there were no kids with them mum came over and hugged me until I suffercated and chocked out

"Mum... let...go" I said and she let go and held me at arms length

"Harry told us you were here" she said answering my confused look

The nurse came over again and gave e some potions to take I took them but they were gross. After a few minutes then I felt a pain my stomach then it went.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Bill and Fleur" replied Hermionie

"Aint he going to work?" I asked

"No, everyone has took time off work because off you" said Fred

"Why because of me though?"

"Duh because we love you of course" said Ron "And plus your our only sister we have so why would we lose you?"

"Duh because you love me of course" I said laughing, all the others joined in laughing after.

"Your right we do and Ron is right you are our only sister and Harry's wife and your kids mum and I don't think none of us wanna lose you" said Charlie

Harry smiled and replied with a kiss and I took it as a no I don't want to lose you' kiss.

When the nurse came over I asked when I could get out and she said tomorrow.

Ginny xx

1st January

Home and well I have had all my Christmas pressies delivered to my home by Bill; it's a full moon soon he was in so much pain on his last form but lupin has helped him out loads. The next full moon is in 4 days time. IT'S NEW YEARS DAY Harry got a necklace for the new year. Mum and dad done their usual new year a day late because off me in the hospital I was so touched.

Ginny xx

2nd Jan

Got up around noon today because of the party last night it was real fun. We all got pissed but it was a load of fun Fred and Georges joke shop is going really well still. Hermionie is a Healer and st mungos and Harry and Ron are aurors so they all took time off work and I have a office job at the st mungos reception.

Ginny xxxxxx

Journal

In april me and Harry are going on holiday to Italy we have booked the tickets and everthing he has started getting excited and now im married YAY and pregnant with twins DOUBLE YAY!

Mrs Potter

Journal

im going to the doctors again today and im going to find out the gender so I can start decorating the bedrooms and me and Harry are looking for a bigger house cause at the moment we only live in a flat but it has a major walk in wardrome I have fallen in love with Harry AND a walk in wardrome

Mrs Ginny Molly Potter

Journal

I have found out the gender of my babies they are... ... A BOY AND A GIRL

Pregnant with a boy and girl

plz tell me wat 2 do in the next chapter I have no ideas and plz r&r then ill love u!


End file.
